Welcome To Hell
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Escape was impossible. It was pointless. Futile even. Because there was no escape. All they could now do was pray their team would save them somehow or they'd be trapped for all eternity. "What's the worst that could happen?" Six words Skye now wished she'd never said. Because those six words were responsible for her and Ward being trapped together in Hell...LITERALLY.
1. On The Highway To Hell

**This story is what happens when I watch too many horror films and then listen to AC/DC's Highway To Hell on repeat afterwards (that's my excuse anyway!) So, here's my own attempt at a little supernatural horror story for our beloved AOS characters which will mainly focus on SkyeWard. This story is set after the episode Yes Men so everything from before that episode and up to it happened. All things that have happened after that episode obviously haven't happened and I may never include them. You'll just have to wait and see. Feel free to tell me what you think! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the lyrics to Highway To Hell, as that would be AC/DC.**

* * *

**Welcome To Hell**

**Chapter 1: On The Highway To Hell**

"Pretty please, A.C.!" pouted Skye to Agent Coulson, doing her best puppy dog expression. "Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"What's my biggest rule on this Bus, Skye?" asked Coulson, folding his arms sternly across his chest as he looked at the young hacker standing in front of him.

"Don't touch Lola" replied Skye with a sigh.

"And what are you currently pleading with me to do?" sighed Coulson.

"But I'm not asking to touch Lola!" said Skye, smiling. "I'm asking to drive Lola!"

"That's so much worse than touching her!" said Coulson, as he glanced over towards where his precious Lola was currently parked in the corner of the cargo hold.

"I do know how to drive you know" sighed Skye. "I'm not going to crash her I swear!"

"Can't you choose something different that you want to do?" asked Coulson with a pleading look towards Skye himself this time, regretting telling Skye she could choose to do whatever she wanted for managing to stay out of trouble lately.

It had now been a whole month since Skye had been shot twice and left for dead by Ian Quinn, subsequently being saved by the same mysterious miracle drug, GH-325, that Coulson himself had been given to bring him back from the dead from when he'd died from being pierced through the heart by Loki's sceptre. Since that month they'd come no closer in finding out just how that mysterious miracle drug had managed to save them both exactly, deciding to keep it to themselves until they knew more. In the meantime Skye had slowly been recovering and getting back on her feet. She was now at long last back to her cheerful, bubbly self once more. He'd made the mistake of promising her if she'd managed to successfully stay out of trouble and not get shot again after a month that she could have anything she wanted, no matter what it was, with him even turning a blind eye if he had too. Coulson found himself very rarely being able to say no to Skye, especially when she was pouting at him with her biggest puppy dog expression that she possibly could.

"A.C.! Hey there! Earth to the mighty Coulson! Are you even still in this dimension?!" said Skye, snapping him out of his thoughts with a wave of her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Yes, still here" replied Coulson, as he finally answered her. "If I agree to this will you promise NOT to fly her?"

"But...but...but..." pouted Skye, her bottom lip out, as she stared up at him with her big, brown, doe like eyes. "Flying Lola is the best part!"

"You don't even know how to fly, Skye!" sighed Coulson in exasperation.

"Then make someone who does know how to fly her come with me!" suggested Skye.

"That would be me then" said Coulson. "Fine. I'll take you to the damn candy store so you can get your sugar rush."

"No! Wait!" said Skye, stopping him from walking over towards Lola. "Make the robot come with me instead! Trips to the candy store always drive him completely round the bend! Plus, to be honest with you, after the whole incident with that sorceress Lorelei he could probably do with the distraction."

"I think you're right" agreed Coulson. "He's been a little distant since that whole thing happened. Perhaps a drive out would do him good after all."

"Yay!" clapped Skye excitedly. "I'll go and tell him the good news!"

Coulson merely chuckled to himself as he watched Skye dash away and up the spiral staircase as she yelled out for Ward. Glancing over towards his precious Lola he sighed deeply as he said aloud to himself "Don't worry, Lola. I'll threaten them both with reassignment if they even so much as scratch your paintwork."

* * *

A little over 20 minutes later Skye and Ward were finally sitting side by side in Lola, with Ward in the driver's seat, as they made their way to the nearest store to get Skye her beloved candy treats.

"Remind me again why I'm your personal chauffeur today?" asked Ward, glancing over at Skye in the passenger seat.

"Because A.C. said I wasn't allowed in Lola by myself and that I had to be with someone he could trust to make sure I didn't attempt to fly her on the way back" said Skye, smiling at him.

"Which means on the way back when it's your turn to drive her you're going to attempt to fly her aren't you?" asked Ward, shooting her a stern look.

"Maaaaaaybeeeee" grinned Skye. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see!"

"Why do I get the feeling we aren't going to make it back to the Bus alive because we'll be wrapped around a tree?" sighed Ward, shaking his head at his rookie.

"Chill out, Ward! You have to learn to live a little!" said Skye, shifting her gaze back towards him and smiling again. "After everything that's happened to us all lately we all deserve a little bit of fun. I'm guessing flying a flying car with the top down as the wind whips at the back of our necks is just what we need!"

Looking over towards her Ward couldn't help but smile at her. Skye always managed to make him smile. She was always so happy go lucky, fun and carefree. There was a time those little traits of hers used to annoy him, but now he found them endearing and honestly loved how no matter what happened she never changed. So many bad things had happened to the team lately, especially to Skye, but if it fazed her in any way then she was doing a really good job of hiding it so far. Maybe she was right. Maybe he did need to let loose and just enjoy himself, even if it was only briefly. Too much had happened lately what with Skye getting shot twice by Ian Quinn, coming ever so close to dying, only to be then saved by a miracle drug. He'd come so close to losing Skye, which had done a serious number on him, one he hadn't been quite ready to face. Until the Asgardian seductress Lorelei had come to Earth from Asgard and made him admit not only to her, but to himself, that there was someone on his team that he desired and cared about a great deal, and it hadn't been Agent May, who he'd been sort of seeing at the time, but now no longer was. They'd since ended their relationship, if it could even have been called that in the first place since they'd merely just been _'agents with benefits'_ if anything. Ward was now more focused than ever on figuring out what his hidden feelings for the one he'd truly desired all along meant to him...

"Earth to the robot!" came Skye's shrill voice immediately snapping him out of his thoughts. "What is it with people spacing out on me these days?! First A.C. and now you! Do I bore you guys to death when I talk to you that makes you drift off into your own little worlds?! I'm starting to feel like I should be offended or something everytime someone's eyes glaze over when I'm talking to them."

"Huh? No! You don't bore me. You could never bore me" said Ward, smiling at her. "I was just reflecting on everything that's happened lately and hoping nothing else bad happens. I think we all deserve a little break."

"I couldn't agree with you more on the break part" sighed Skye. "But you know if you ever want to talk about anything that's happened lately then my shoulders free, Ward. It always has been. It always will be."

_My shoulders free... _Three little words that managed to cut through him like a knife, as they instantly made him remember the first time she'd offered him her shoulder back in Ireland. But instead he'd brushed her offer aside and chosen a different form of comfort that night... "Yeah, I know. I appreciate that, Skye. Maybe when we're back on the Bus I'll take you up on that offer."

Skye couldn't help but smile and blush a little at the smile he flashed her way. A smile that made her heart go all a flutter. _Careful, Skye. Falling for your S.O. is not a good idea... _"I hope you do."

_This time I will... _thought Ward to himself, smiling at her again before he then pulled into the parking lot of the store they'd finally arrived at. "Alright, let's make this quick. If we stay out too long we'll be responsible for Agent Coulson having a heart attack due to him worrying that anything could be happening to Lola."

"A.C. needs to take a chill pill!" laughed Skye, jumping out of the passenger seat without even opening the door, as she then grinned at Ward while she sang _'What's the worst that could happen?' _to the tune of the Dr. Pepper advert.

* * *

After what felt like far too many torturous hours later, at least for Ward, the two of them were finally back in Lola and back on the open road, this time with Skye at the wheel.

"You do know that the speed limit is not 100mph right?" said Ward, gritting his teeth. "Slow down, Skye!"

"Oh hush you big baby!" said Skye, rolling her eyes. "I know what I'm doing. I'm not going to put a dent or anything in Lola. Besides we need to go this fast in order for one of my favourite songs to apply!"

"What song are you talking about?" asked Ward, quirking a brow at her.

Grinning at him Skye simply leaned forwards and slipped a CD into the CD player, hitting play as she did so. It took only a few seconds before AC/DC's _'Highway To Hell' _started blasting out through the speakers.

"I never would have thought you to be an AC/DC fan, Rookie" chuckled Ward.

"I'm not really" said Skye, shrugging her shoulders. "But I'll admit to liking this song."

"Can't deny the fact that it's a classic that's for sure" smiled Ward.

"For once the Rookie and the Robot agree on something!" laughed Skye, smirking at him, as she then turned up the volume to the song.

"Are you trying to make me deaf?" frowned Ward.

"Oh lighten up, Tin Man!" said Skye. "Sing with me!"

"Why would I sing-"

But Ward was suddenly cut off from finishing his question due to Skye suddenly bursting into song next to him, while all he could do was stare at his rookie in bewilderment, as she practically belted the chorus of the song out as loud as she could without so much as a care in the world.

"_I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiiiiiiighway to Hell! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Don't stop meeeee! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! On the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiiiiiiighway to Hell! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell!" _

Ward couldn't help it. He could no longer contain the urge to just completely crack at how ridiculous his rookie currently looked while she practically sang her little heart out. Throwing his head back against the seat he burst out laughing and just let himself go completely, his need to laugh taking over him.

"Glad to know you find me so amusing!" giggled Skye, as she smiled at Ward laughing. He rarely laughed, if at all, so it was something she really liked to witness. This was what he needed every once in awhile, to just completely let go and not care who saw him actually smile, laugh and be happy every now and then. _Guess he's not so robot after all..._thought Skye to herself quite happily.

"God do you really make me wanna sing along with you!" chuckled Ward, shaking his head at the crazy thought.

"Then do it, Ward! Sing with me! There's no one around to witness us singing! It's just me and you on the wide open road to nowhere!" grinned Skye.

"I'll be forced to hurt you if you tell anyone back on the Bus about this, alright?" warned Ward, squinting his eyes at Skye.

"You have my word that I won't tell a soul!" beamed Skye, crossing her heart.

Throwing caution to the wind and with a smile towards his rookie Ward let go and joined in singing with her, slightly off key, but neither one of them cared in that moment.

"_Noooo stop signs! Or speeeeed limits! Nooobody's gonna slow me dowwwwn! Like a wheeeeel! Gonna spinnnnn it! Nooobody's gonna mess me arounnnnd!"_

Just before they hit the next line of the song Skye swerved Lola around the upcoming bend in the road, as she soared past the sign that read _'The Devil's Crossing'. _

"_Heyyyyyyyyyyy Satannnnnnnnnnnn!" _sang Ward and Skye together, both of them that lost in what they were doing that they failed to notice the wind suddenly pick up all around them, while the sky above them started to turn a light shade of red. They continued to sing the rest of the song together before finally hitting the chorus, making them sing louder than they had been before in order to see who could sing the loudest.

"_I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiiiiiiighway to Hell! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Don't stop meeeee! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! On the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiiiiiiighway to Hell! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiiiiiiighway to Hell! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Don't stop meeeee! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! On the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiiiiiiighway to Hell! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell!"_

Before either of them got the chance to sing another verse of the chorus the sky above them had now turned from a light shade of red to an even darker shade, as a massive flash of red lightning suddenly flew at them, narrowly missing Lola by a mere millimetre and making Skye scream. Just as she was about to spin the steering wheel around in order to dodge another lightning attack she found herself suddenly becoming frozen in fear, as right before her very eyes a blazing red vortex appeared in front of her that she was driving straight towards.

"SKYE! TURN THE CAR AROUND! NOW!" yelled Ward, as he lunged for the steering wheel, yanking on it as hard as he could in his best attempt to divert the car from driving right through the blazing red vortex.

But he was too late.

And they drove right through it...

* * *

"Ugh! My head!" groaned Skye, as she sat up from where she currently lay on a stone cold floor. "How did we get here?! Where the hell is Lola?!"

"Coulson is going to kill us for losing Lola!" groaned Ward in frustration, as he slowly stood to his feet and looked around the room. "Skye, this room we're in... is it making you feel..."

"...terrified out of my mind?" continued Skye, as Ward trailed off. Wrapping her arms around herself tightly Skye shivered at all of the different emotions that were coursing through her veins. "How can a room make me feel so scared, Ward?"

"I don't know, Rookie" answered Ward, as he reached down towards Skye and pulled her to her feet. "But it's doing the same thing to me. I don't like it. I never get scared."

"Everyone gets scared, Ward" shivered Skye. "It's what makes us human."

"I know that. But this feeling is different. It's impossible for a room to make you feel this scared..." said Ward, trailing off, as he locked his eyes with Skye's. "...something's not right. We were on the highway in Lola and now she's nowhere in sight while we're in an empty room that has no doors or windows!"

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Tin Man..." said Skye, absolutely terrified, as she reached out to Ward and clung to his side as tightly as she could.

"We weren't in Kansas to begin with" remarked Ward, as he slid his arm around Skye's waist protectively, bringing her closer towards him.

"It was a figure of speech. I'm trying to lighten the mood because I don't know what the hell has happened or where we are!" screamed Skye, as she started to shake. She was now ever so close to being terrified out of her mind.

"That makes two of us, Rookie" said Ward, as he glanced all around the room they were in, seeing nothing but walls that were now dripping with blood, so much blood. _Where is all that blood coming from?!_ thought Ward. Wrapping his arms more securely around Skye he crushed her against his chest. "It's alright, Skye. I'll get us out of here. Once I figure out where _'here'_ actually is..."

"I'm scared, Ward! I'm really scared!" cried Skye, as she looked up at him, her bottom lip trembling.

"So am I" said Ward honestly, looking down at her and seeing the fear in her eyes which he knew matched his own. "But at least we're together."

_"Scaring you is what it's all about down here..."_ came a demonic sounding voice that practically whipped all around them.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" yelped Skye, gripping Ward tightly.

_"Why I'm the boss of this establishment!"_ chuckled the invisible voice. _"And you're my new tenants."_

"Who are you?!" asked Ward, glancing all around him, as he tried his best to make out where the voice was coming from. "Where are we?!"

_"I'm your worst nightmare! And as for where you are, well all I can say is..."_ laughed the voice menacingly, as it ghosted around their necks, making them grip each other even tighter as they shivered in each other's arms. _"...Welcome to Hell."_


	2. Welcome To Hell

**So I finally managed to get my head into this fic again and figure out where I'm going with it because honestly this is a real crazy idea of mine! But one I definitely still want to continue to explore. I recently got a bunch of new follows and faves for this fic so it prompted me to sit down and plan out the rest of the chapters and write them which there will be a total of 14 chapters altogether. I hope you enjoy what is to come! :) **

**NOTE: Whenever the Devil talks he'll be in italics since he's pretty much just an invisible voice while being quite snarky and sarcastic.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome To Hell**

"What?!" squeaked Skye, as she found herself clinging even tighter to Ward. "You can't be serious?! There's no way that we're actually in Hell!"

"_Oh, quite on the contrary dearest, Skye..." _drawled the mysterious voice, as it continued to ghost around their necks and make them shiver. _"...because I'm afraid that you can be and you very much are!"_

"How do you know my name?" asked Skye quietly. "Because I don't remember giving you it."

"_Why it's my job to know the name of all my new tenants!" _chuckled the voice rather creepily. _"I wouldn't be a very good landlord of sorts now if I didn't know your names would I?"_

"What are you?!" yelled out Ward, as he jerked his head back and forth in search of where the invisible voice was even coming from. "Where are you?!"

"_I'm afraid you're asking the wrong questions, Agent Ward" _replied the voice. _"Because the question you should be asking me instead is who am I?"_

"Probably some really sad pathetic guy that's simply speaking through a boom box or something from another room while doing his best attempt to scare the crap out of us both!" yelled Skye, as she glared at nothing but the air around her while scanning the room for a hidden security camera that they were no doubt being watched on somewhere.

"_I assure you I'm not, but nice try nonetheless" _said the voice, chuckling once more. _"Why don't you try again? If you get it right then I might just give you a cookie."_

"You can stick your stupid cookie where the sun doesn't shine for all I care!" yelled Skye angrily, as she pulled away from Ward to glance around the room they were trapped in. "How about if I guess who you are correctly that you let us go instead, huh?! Because that's better than being given a damn cookie any day!"

"Skye, I'd calm down if I were-"

But before Ward could finish what he was saying he was instantly stunned from doing so when he heard Skye scream as she was suddenly pulled backwards and away from him rather violently by an invisible force, as it all but threw her across the room until she'd come to an instant stop upon hitting the wall on the other side.

"SKYE!" yelled Ward, as he immediately made a bolt towards her, only to instead faceplant the floor below him due to his feet being practically super glued to the ground. "Oof! What the HELL?!"

"_Nuh uh ah!" _said the voice, as it dripped with menace. _"They'll be no running to her side like a good little puppy, Agent Ward. She's an insolent girl who must learn her lesson the hard way!"_

"What lesson is that?!" yelled Ward, as he sat up into a sitting position while doing his best to prise his feet from where they were still firmly stuck to the ground. "She didn't do anything!"

"_I beg to differ" _scoffed the voice. _"She was being overly sarcastic and downright annoying. I won't stand for such behaviour. I demand respect from the both of you or you'll pay the price for not obeying me!"_

"Oh god my arm!" groaned Skye, as she slowly sat up and clutched at her right arm. "I think I might have broken it when I was thrown across the room!"

"_You'd be in a lot more pain if you'd broken your arm" _said the voice, as it moved ever closer towards Skye and nipped at her neck to make her shiver. _"You'll merely have a few bruises on it that's all."_

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" muttered Skye under her breath, only to instantly regret it when she suddenly felt a harsh and invisible smack across her face that made her cry out in pain.

"SKYE!" yelled Ward from across the room. "Just be quiet, okay?! If you're quiet then you can't be hurt for saying the wrong thing!"

"_Ah, now that's where you're wrong, Agent Ward..." _trailed off the voice devilishly. _"...because hurting people is what I do best regardless of if they are deserving of it or not."_

"Because you're the Devil..." whispered Skye under her breath, flinching as soon as she felt cold air on the back of her neck and what then felt like breathing against her right cheek.

"_Whatever makes you say that, Skye?" _asked the voice, as it ghosted about her right cheek, relishing with utter glee every time she shivered and flinched.

"Because you said we were in Hell..." replied Skye, swallowing thickly. "...and the only person I know of that lives in and commands Hell is the Devil himself."

"_Bingo! We have a winner!" _exclaimed the voice, as it echoed all around the room. _"Now that you've finally guessed right I must say it's a pleasure to meet you both! But I insist that you call me Lucifer since that is my given name. It's only people like you and your kind that refer to me as the Devil."_

"There's no way that we can really be in Hell" said Ward to himself, as he slowly tried to process everything that was happening and everything that he was hearing. "It's not scientifically possible that this place even exists."

"_But it is supernaturally possible" _chuckled Lucifer. _"Come now, Agent Ward, even you have to know that. You and your fellow teammates do after all deal with the magical, supernatural and otherworldly pretty much every day. It was only a matter of time before one of you stumbled across a portal to Hell now wasn't it?"_

"But how?!" asked Ward, furrowing his brows. "How did we even manage to open up a portal to here in the first place?!"

"_Now that's where my craftiness comes in rather handy!" _replied Lucifer proudly. _"You see all it takes is certain lyrics from a certain song."_

"You mean it was me and Ward singing _Highway To Hell _by _AC/DC _that brought us here?!" exclaimed Skye.

"_It was indeed!" _replied Lucifer. _"Though you had to be singing it at the same time while driving past 'The Devil's Crossing' sign just as you sang out the Hey Satan part, because that my dear is what wakes me from my slumber to open the gateway for you to enter my realm."_

"The red sky and the flashes of lightning..." said Ward, as it slowly dawned on him. "...and then the swirling red vortex opening right in front of us that we tried to dodge."

"_Can't be dodged I'm afraid no matter what you do!" _said Lucifer with a chuckle. _"Because it's like a black hole that will suck you in as soon as you become on a collision course with it! Pretty crafty, right?"_

"I think it's pretty farfetched actually if I'm completely honest" said Ward bravely. "There can't be many people that happen to sing that song at the exact right moment and end up down here."

"_Sadly you are right on the dollar with that one, Agent Ward!" _sighed Lucifer. _"But still every once in awhile I get extremely lucky just like today and acquire myself some brand new tenants!"_

"So are we dead?" asked Skye, gulping as she did so. "We have to be dead if we're in Hell, right?"

_"You're not dead. You're simply trapped!" _chuckled Lucifer. _"And you will be for quite some time to come yet! Oh, we're going to have so much fun together I know we will!"_

"What are you going to do to us?" asked Skye ever so quietly.

"_Why I'm going to play with you of course!" _replied Lucifer with nothing but venom in his voice that echoed all around them. _"What else is there to do with you?"_

"You could let us go!" cried Skye desperately.

"_I'm afraid that requires making a deal with me. But unfortunately for you I need to have at least made your lives that unbearable to live first that your practically dying to make such a deal with me!" _chuckled Lucifer menacingly. _"So until then I shall take my leave for a little while and let the two of you comfort each other if you so wish, because once I'm back, well, let the games begin!"_

And with that Skye and Ward instantly felt like they could breathe freely again upon no longer feeling Lucifer's threatening presence all around them.

"Skye!" yelled Ward, as he finally managed to scramble to his feet towards her and kneel by her side. "How are you feeling, rookie?"

"Are you serious?!" exclaimed Skye, glaring at him. "How do you think I'm feeling right now, Ward?! I'm absolutely terrified out of my mind!"

"Trust me when I say you're not the only one" said Ward shakily, as he reached out to take her hand in his and squeeze it comfortingly. "We're gonna be okay though."

"You don't know that for sure" said Skye, as she finally allowed the tears that had been slowly building at the back of her eyes to start slipping down her cheeks. "We're in Hell, Ward! We're so far from being okay!"

"We may be in Hell, Skye, but at least we're not alone" said Ward, smiling faintly at her. "We have each other and there's no one I'd rather be trapped in Hell with than you."

"You suck at trying to make me feel better" said Skye, laughing a little, as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "What are we gonna do, Ward?"

"I don't know" said Ward, as he locked his eyes with hers. "This is a situation that S.H.I.E.L.D. never trained me for. The only thing that I know for sure is that no matter what happens we have to stick together."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Skye curiously. "I always thought I annoyed you."

"Mostly you do" chuckled Ward, as he attempted to lighten the mood a little bit. "But not always. Especially lately. Besides, we really do have to stick together right now, Skye. We can't do that if we're not getting along."

"Can you promise me that we'll get out of here?" asked Skye, as she started crying once more.

"I promise you that I'll do everything that I can to at least try and get us out of here" said Ward truthfully, as he scooted towards her and tugged her into his arms and onto his lap so he could wrap his arms tightly around her waist. "You can count on me, Skye. I'll keep you safe. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you ever again."

"I'm gonna hold you to that promise" said Skye, as she rested her head against his firm chest and allowed herself to relax into his warm and protective embrace. "I trust you, Ward."

"Good to know" said Ward, as he placed a tender kiss atop her head and then smiled into her hair when he rested his head lightly atop her head. "Once the team realise we're missing they'll start doing everything that they can to find us again. I know they will. They'll find us somehow, Skye. They just have too."

"And until they do all we have is each other" said Skye, as she burrowed her tear stained face into his chest.

"As long as we have each other I believe we'll be okay" said Ward, as he wrapped his arms even tighter and more protectively around her.

* * *

They had no idea what the Devil had in store for them or the games he wished to unleash upon them.

But what they did know was that no matter what happened from here on out was that they would at least continue to have each other to lean on for support and protection.

After all there was nothing else they could currently do but be there for each other to the best of their ability.

Escape was _impossible._

It was _pointless._

_Futile_ even.

Because there was no escape.

All they could now do was pray their team would save them somehow, or they'd be trapped for all eternity.

"_What's the worst that could happen?" _Six words Skye now wished she'd never said.

Because those six words were responsible for her and Ward being trapped together in Hell...

_...LITERALLY._


End file.
